The present invention relates to a continuously adjustable device for grinding condiments such as salt, pepper or any other spice, in a mill.
Devices of this type are known in the art, and provide for adjustment of the grinding action of the mill by modifying the position of part of the grinding mechanism of the condiment mill, allowing step changes in the degree of fineness of the grinding.
In this type of device, the operator comes in contact with the condiment being ground when the grinding action of the mill is adjusted. This leads to a risk of the product becoming contaminated. In addition, it is not possible to adapt this type of adjustment device to electrically operated condiment mills because the adjustment device has to be positioned where the condiment exits the mill.
It should also be emphasized that the grinding adjustment device is dependent on the body of the condiment mill. As a result, if the adjustment device deteriorates, the entire mill has to be changed.
It is an object of the present invention to solve these various drawbacks by providing an adjustment device for a condiment mill that offers continuous adjustment of the grinding of the condiment, that avoids contact between the user and the product to be ground, and that enables the fineness of the grinding to be adjusted.